


Sad Irony

by FluffyHetalianGuitarist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Drabbles, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fear, Gay Stuff, Isolation, M/M, Mental Disorders, Music, OC x Canon character content, OCs - Freeform, Slow Burn, bipolar, bipolar main character, bisexual stuff, bullimia, canon character x oc - Freeform, fear of the dark, i can't tag, i think, lesbian stuff, mute character, probably no straight people, sad stuff, triggers everywhere, uhh yeah they're my OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHetalianGuitarist/pseuds/FluffyHetalianGuitarist
Summary: a drabble/series of drabbles?? uses pretty much only my OCs for Hetalia... If you want a tw let me know i'll add itusually will be set to music, specifically what I wrote the chapter to lol





	1. Attic Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> uhh lemme know if you get triggered. I'll def put trigger warnings if I do a fight or something w/ gettin hurt but like does abandonement make you triggered?? lemme know or I won't know to mark it lol

Crystal looked up with a small frown. “What do you want?” “I’m bored.” “… Of course you are. Well, what do you want to do?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I wanna… Explore!” With this, the older nation flinched.  
“You can’t go out. It’s dangerous.”  
“But I’m old enough to take care of myself!”  
“I said no.” Crystal retorts, going back to her book. The child jumped onto her lap, eyes sparkling. “Then let’s play hide and seek!” He suggested, and she sighed. “How about… We can play dress-up?” She suggests, and the young nation grins, nodding eagerly.  
“But what are we gonna dress up as?” He asks, tilting his head, his blonde hair framing his face in a way that made him look older. More mature. Crystal stood up and stretched. “In the attic, where I’ve got some old clothes left.” “There’s an attic?!” He asks in disbelief, and she laughs, nodding. “Of course there is. Come on!” She says as she picks up the boy, carrying him upstairs and setting him down in the middle of the hall. 

She flicks her hand, and a small hatch opens in the ceiling. A ladder pokes out, and Crystal reaches up to pull it down. “Whoa! It’s kinda dark up there…” “Yeah it is. I’ll just…” She creates a small hovering light that illuminates the area, but doesn’t hurt their eyes. The two climb the ladder, the younger nation going ahead as the light follows behind him.

The attic was dusty, no doubt. There were a few cobwebs in the corners, and on the rafters. There was a desk with a few work supplies- an inkwell, paper, envelopes, and a pen. They all were covered in dust. Then there were some things that were obviously newer, as they weren’t collecting dust- a pencil, eraser, and some colored pencils.  
“Alfred?” Crystal looks down to the quiet young nation with a raised brow. The light hovering next to him obscured his cowlick for a moment, and he almost looked like… “Arthur…?” “No, Crystal! I’m Alfred. You just said that. Sorry, I was looking around! Did someone live up here or something? Why are there a bed and dresser and everything?” Alfred asks, turning to his sister with a smile, which is hesitantly returned.  
“No, nobody lived up here. It was used as a makeshift guest room if I ever had too many people over. Sometimes, Scotland and Wales, and England, and Ireland would all be here! 1Ps and 2Ps alike. So there wasn’t enough room in the rooms I had sometimes, so either I’d sleep here or I’d make Seamus or Sean- or both- sleep up here!” Crystal says with a smile, prompting a laugh from the blond child.  
“Alright, what clothes have we got?” Alfred asks, and the brunette laughs. “We’ve got…” She roots through the dresser, holding up pirate’s clothes. Alfred claps. “A pirate costume!” “Not a costume- the real deal! These were mine.” “You were a pirate?!” “I sure was! I was a pirate before and during Arthur’s pirate stage.” “Arthur was a pirate? But he’s so boring!” “No, no no no no. He was a wild child! He was so rebellious! He didn’t want to listen to me a lot of the time, especially-“ She pauses. “Especially after he turned 200. He was so moody too. Nothing different there, but…” She laughs, Alfred laughing with her. 

“What else?” “Well, we do have Arthur’s pirate clothes here too. He left them here, since he lived with me a lot of the time. And…” She holds up a very, very, poofy gown. “I know you wouldn’t-“ “Can I try it on?!” “Oh… Sure! I mean, it’s probably too big for you, but…”  
She slips it over his head, and overall, about 5 inches of the skirt isn’t on the floor. The torso section takes almost all of Alfred’s body, and the skirt is basically just a heap at his feet. “Am I a pretty princess?” He asks with a grin, prompting a laugh from Crystal. “The prettiest.” She says, putting a pirate hat on his head. “Now you’re a pirate princess!” She exclaims, handing him a rapier.  
“Ooh! Is it dangerous? Arthur said-“ “Pssshhh, I’ll cover you if he comes back and sees you with my old rapier. I’m his big sister, don’t forget!” She tells Alfred, who brandishes the rapier with stars in his eyes. “It’s kinda heavy…” “Just-“ Crystal tilts the rapier up slightly, adjusting Alfred’s grip on the handle.  
“I’ll fight you, arrgghh!” Alfred says with an odd pirate accent, lunging at Crystal playfully. She easily dodges, laughing softly. “You’re such a goose, Alfie.” “Here, you take this. I don’t wanna hurt myself!” The blond nation hands over the rapier, which in turn, Crystal takes and spins, putting it back into its sheath.  
She puts it away on top of the dresser with a smile, glancing back to Alfred. “Hey, you didn’t dress up! I’m a pirate princess, what are you going to be?” He asks, and she thinks for a moment. “Stay there!” She replies, grabbing some black paper and her military uniform and running downstairs. She returns a moment later, wearing the military uniform, and with large black rectangles above her eyes. “Guess who I am!” “Ummm… Oh! You’ve got his eyebrows! You’re Arthur!” He exclaims, and Crystal nods, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm not gonna finish this chapter it's just something I wrote in like 20 mins. I'll prob find a way to make another chapter or something


	2. She Broke Her Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A SERIES OF DRABBLES PLS REMEMBER THAT. NONE OF THIS IS IN ORDER. I WRITE WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT SO WE WENT FROM THE 1700s TO PRESENT DAY WITHIN A CHAPTER  
> Crystal, Vixen, Kellie and Emma are my characters  
> Vincent, Aiden and Dylan belong to my Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh trigger warning i kill someone?? not in great detail though i've done more detailed deaths  
> also her kids and husband have to watch her die so welp there's that

“Just… Stop-!” Crystal hissed through gritted teeth. Vixen had a smirk plastered on her face, as she kept her grip on her sister’s hands. Crystal was trying to stab Vixen, but to no avail- Vixen had caught her, and grabbed her, preventing her from moving.  
“Why would I do that? You’re trying to hurt me, Cryssy!~” Vixen laughs, prompting a frustrated groan from the brunette. “Vixen, I’m stronger than you- You’re dead, for God’s sake!” “And you’re nearly dead.” Vixen quips, pointing to the open wound on Crystal’s torso, bordering on her chest.  
“You’re gonna bleed out soon, Cryssy!” “Stop calling me that!” Crystal yells, shoving Vixen harshly. “I’m not your sister, not the one you sacrificed your perfect life for! No, you lost that Vixen when you killed me! I’m here to make your life a living hell, to put you through what I had to go through for those thousand years!” Vixen snarls, sending a kick to her sister’s abdomen. The kick is narrowly dodged, as Crystal huffs and puffs, trying to regain her breath to heal her wound.  
“Mummy!” Kellie cries, rushing to her mother, closely followed by Emma. “Oh look! Your family found you.” “Kellie, wh-“ “Leave my Mama alone!” Aiden calls, as Dylan runs over to Crystal. “What have you done to her?” Vincent demands, but Vixen merely cackles. “Oh, nothing much.” “Kellie, g-“ “No!” “Kellie, come on,” Emma tries to tug her sister away, but Kellie is having none of it. “You guys can’t fight my battles for me. I’ll be okay, promise.” Crystal manages, pushing Kellie and Emma over to their father, who stands with a concerned expression. “Go!” She shouts, motioning for her husband to take the kids and leave. “I’ll be back when I’m done with h-“ Before Crystal can finish, Vixen stabs her through the chest. With this, Crystal falls to the ground, limp. Lifeless. “MAMA!” “MUMMY!” Aiden and Kellie cry, rushing back to their mother, as the rest of the family follows.  
Kellie starts to cry, shaking her head furiously. Emma picks up the knife and looks at it for a moment before trying to attack Vixen. “Are you happy?! You took our mother! YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!” Emma screams, weakly stabbing at the laughing redhead, who dodges each attack with ease. “I am indeed happy. We can rot in Hell together.” Vixen replies with a satisfied smirk, disappearing. Vincent grabs Emma carefully, pulling her away. He looked empty- moreso than normal.  
“Emma.” He begins quietly, crouching before his daughter.  
“It’s over.” He tells her, and she bursts into tears, sobbing into her father’s shoulder. Kellie and Aiden sat next to Crystal, both stifling sobs as they cried, but neither speaking. Dylan was crying silently, looking away from his mother. “I can’t believe she did this…” Kellie says hoarsely. 

“She broke her promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp i cried b/c crys is uhh my sona so i killed her again oops


	3. Crystal's Life: Coming Soon to Theatres Near You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote a summary of my baby's life in a movie trailer-esque way. I'll make an OC list eventually.  
> Oliver is 2P England (who I don't own)  
> Alaric is 2P Germania (my iteration)  
> Crystal is now 2P Northern Ireland (mine)  
> Ceallsach is Crystal as 2P Britannia (still mine)  
> Talia is 1P Northern Ireland, but in this flashback she's technically the 1P island of Ireland (my baby I love her)  
> Seamus is 1P Republic of Ireland but in this flashback he's just immortal atm (mine)  
> Allannah is 1P Britannia (my iteration)

Darkness. 

A pink-haired woman, standing with a brown-haired male, fond smiles on their faces as they watch a young pink-haired girl play in the field.

The young pinkette again, this time, scared. Crying, pleading, with the brown-haired male.

A flash of light.

A redhead, on her knees, begging for her life as a dagger is pressed against her throat.

The same redhead, cowering behind a slightly older redhead, who has a determined expression on her face.

A different redhead, younger this time, standing triumphantly overtop of a cowering brunette.

A fire, blazing, consuming a house whole, as the redhead and brunette from before stand outside. Watching. The brunette walks away, and the redhead breaks. Falls to the ground, in tears.  
Soon, the pictures are moving too fast. Smiles and pain, they blend together, painting a picture. An imperfect life, with too many flaws to count. A woman, a brunette to be exact, stands smiling warmly with two young boys on either side of her. One, sporting messy blonde hair, and the other, with less messy pink hair. 

Darkness returns. Then, it clears. A tired brunette, approaching a lazy blonde male  
.  
“Alaric.” Ceallsach sighs softly, calling out to the blonde. He looks up, smiling warmly. His curly hair, his unshaven face, and his gray eyes, he was without a doubt, attractive. “Ceall!” “No, Alaric, I need to talk to you.” “You remind me of my brother…” “Alaric, you’re not around to help me raise the boys. I can’t do this. I found the oldest two boys, but the younger two I still can’t find-“ “Leave it. Let Allannah find them-“ “She’s dead. I’m supposed to be dead as well. I cheated the system. I cheated death, Alaric. And everyone, even you, has died.”

Time goes forwards. Speeding up a few hundred years. A brunette stands with two redheads, one female and one male.

“I can see what Arthur enjoys about being a pirate!” “Is that sarcasm? You look sick, Seamus…” “I’m not sick! I’m just… Not ready to die at the hands of the ocean.” Seamus says with a nervous smile. Talia laughs warmly, and Crystal gives a smile, wondering to herself about how Sean is doing. Quickly, it fades, as a storm can be seen on the horizon. Crystal’s face becomes hard with determination as she scrambles to prepare the ship, yelling orders.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“TALIA!” Crystal screams, trying to reach her sister, tears flowing down her face as Talia struggled to stay afloat. “CRYST-CRYSTAL I CAN’T-!” The young redhead was exhausted, and sobbing. “I CAN’T STAY UP!” She yells, trying desperately to find something to keep her afloat. “TAL, HOLD ON!” Crystal yells, trying to swim over to her sister. But it’s too late. Talia sinks, passing out from exhaustion. Crystal dives down, distraught, thinking only one thing. ‘I have to save her.’ 

The scene changes, panning over to what seems to be a different time, a different era, even. Almost… Modern day.

“I’ll never forgive you! You lied to me, you lied to us all! And you left me!” Oliver cries, his hands flying all over the place in rapid motions, which only cause Crystal to flinch. “Ollie, I said it before, so many times, I’m sorry! I’ve explained it to you, why can’t you listen?!” She begs, tears streaming down her face. “Baby, I love you! I love you as much as I did when you were a little boy! I never wanted to let you go! But-but I had to-“ “Save it! I’ve heard it before. The same tired old excuse- just apologize for lying to everyone in the first place! It saved you with everyone, didn’t it? Everyone but me!”

Then the scene turns to white.

‘What is better,  
To be born inherently good,   
Or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?’


	4. Top 10 Sibling Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp this is a thing  
> i suck at writing fights, and these are lil 14/15 yr old girls so it's even more awkward b/c sure they hate each other but oops whatever

Kellie stretched out on the couch, giving a yawn and cracking her knuckles, closing her eyes. “Mmm… Nothing better than relaxing on the couch, free of any nagging siblings or parents…”

“Wow, I didn’t know you were capable of referring to us as your family. You certainly don’t seem to act like it.” Emma comments dryly, walking into the living room and standing over her sister, who opens her eyes, only to narrow them in a glare. 

“Act like what, my family is the perfect nuclear family and I love them all to pieces? Because we’re not, and I don’t.” Kellie deadpans, sitting up and flipping Emma off. 

“You’re such a bitch, you know that? Why can’t you just, I don’t know, stop taking everything personally, and stop being so self-centered?” Emma snarls, and Kellie stands up, grabbing the collar of her sister’s shirt. 

A few moments pass, and Kellie seems to calm down, nearly releasing Emma, until she speaks again. “Christ, you’re like an animal. Let me go, Kellie, or I’ll call Mum.” 

“She can’t do anything! She’s not scary!” Kellie fires back, but her face betrays this, showing slight fear. “Pfftt. You look like a deer caught in the headlights, you’re so scared.” 

“Shut up!“ Kellie shoves her twin, letting out a low growl. Emma stumbles back, still smirking. “Make me.” 

“Why are you such a bitch to me?! What did I do to you?!” Kellie demands, and Emma’s eyes narrow as she scoffs. “Are you serious?! When I first came into existence, you tried to hide me! You tried to get rid of me!” 

“I was six!”

“You still act like a six-year old, so I can’t tell the bloody difference!” 

“You fucking take that back!” Kellie shouts, clenching her fists. 

“What’ll you do, hit me? Oh, I’m so scared!” Emma snarls, giving Kellie the finger. 

Kellie, now enraged, punches Emma in the jaw, and a crack can be heard. “… You… Broke my jaw…” Emma says quietly, healing her jaw, then, her eyes turn a violent shade of violet, so dark it nearly looks black. 

“You’ll fucking pay for that.” She growls lowly, launching herself at Kellie, a dagger in her hand. “Where did you get that?!” “You know how Mum gave you a necklace?” 

Kellie’s eyes widen as Emma stabs her sister’s shoulder. 

“She gave me a dagger.” 

“Fffffffff-“ Kellie was wheezing in pain, clutching her bloody shoulder. “You… bitch-“ Kellie slaps Emma, stunning her temporarily, and snatches the dagger, swiping at her face. The dagger makes a small cut on the pinkette’s cheek, as well as taking a small piece of her ear out, but the most prominent wound was a cut that barely missed her eye, going through her eyebrow. The cut appeared to have nearly cut through all of her skin, almost getting to her skull.

Emma’s hands flew to her face, and were met with sticky, warm blood. Her face paled as she stepped back, stumbling as she nearly hit the coffee table. 

“Get lost, Emma.” Kellie manages, trying to heal her shoulder. “Or next time, I’ll make sure to get your eye. Then you and Daddy can match.” She snarls, and Emma’s eyes revert to their normal shade of pink, shaking her head feverishly as she runs upstairs, still bleeding.


	5. Nighttime Skies and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey so this is something that legit made me cry?? i love Talia she's my baby girl...  
> I did put the music that I listened to while writing in case you wanted to see what really made me cry in the end lol

(Listen to: ACNL 11PM and ACNL 1AM)

 

Talia sat on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the wall across from her. Tears were welling up in her eyes, as they had been for a while now. Terrified was the only word to describe her at the moment. She was beyond terrified, though. She was absolutely frozen with fear, and paranoia, of the night.

Talia was afraid of the dark.

Usually, this wasn’t a problem. She had a very healthy sleep schedule most of the time, which meant that she got a good night’s rest almost every night. But the nights that she didn’t, she would go downstairs, where she could see the outdoors best. 

On this particular night, she decided to just sit on the couch downstairs in the living room. 

But something in the other room had made a noise, and so there she sat, paralyzed and fearing for her life. 

Not that losing her life mattered. She would just come back. But she wasn’t accustomed to death, not like some personifications.

After nearly an hour of sitting in silence, on the verge of crying, she decided to get up. She did so very slowly, so as not to make any noise. She even went so far as to putting a muffling spell onto her entire body, to quiet any noises. The house was large, and silent, as she slowly crept outside. When she got out there, she was greeted by a familiar sight. 

She saw the night sky, illuminated by over a million stars, and the moon, which was a picturesque crescent moon at the time. She gave a smile, a smile of relief. Something she could count on to calm her was the nighttime sky. Something about it managed to soothe her, even when trauma was fresh in her mind. Even when nothing else worked, seeing the stars at night would never fail to cheer her up, even just a little.

“… I wish… I wish I could be stronger. I wish I was stronger, so that Crystal, and Seamus, and Sean, didn’t feel like they need to protect me all the time…” She said softly, sitting on the lone bench that was in the backyard with her. 

She had a blanket draped around her shoulders, and she stared up into the sky, like it was the last thing she’d ever do. She stared up, and memories came to her mind. Memories of fights with her siblings, of comforting her siblings, of being alone, and of being together with her siblings. Of shattered lives, of helpless yelling, and distraught sobbing. 

So many memories flooded her mind as she watched the stars. 

Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks, and a sad smile appeared on her face as she cried silently.

And there was nobody to comfort her.

Nobody to say, ‘Shh… It’s okay…’ and nobody to hug her.

She felt alone.

She was alone.

And it broke her.

She broke down into hysterical sobbing, and that night, was the night that she had a realization. 

She was alone. 

And she needed to fix that. 

She needed a friend,   
she needed someone who understood her,   
and she needed someone to be there on nights like that.


	6. "I'm fine!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly about Din but it can fit a few people  
> man i really need to make an OC catalogging work or whatever

(Listen to: Stale Cupcakes (aircheck) from ACNL)

(here it is ya lazy git: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyhD1ugh8-c )

Drip,

drip,

drip, 

the tap had a leak.

Nobody had fixed it yet,

that was on her to-do list.

She laid there,

quiet,

awake,

crying herself to sleep.

She was stressed-

she wasn’t able to sleep.

She hadn’t slept in months.

It was tearing her apart

affecting her work

affecting her social life

and affecting her habits.

She hadn’t eaten in months.

Everyone worried,

but she smiled and waved it off, saying

‘You guys, stop worrying! I’m fine,

I promise.’

 

She lied.


	7. Memories of Happier Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i used the song title for the chapter title, fight me, it fits.  
> yes this is two uploads in one day oops

(Listen to: Memories of Happier Days/The Road Home (FFXIII Piano Collections version) )  
(here it is since you're probably too lazy to google it:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NcbwxoWfdE )

Name: Eldin Marceline LeBlanc.

Age: Older than you.

Marital status: Single as a pringle and ready to mingle.

Occupation: … Thrill-seeker? Vampire? Thrill-seeking vampire? No, that wasn’t right.

Din sighed in frustration. Filling out forms was hard. And despite her highly organized habits, she absolutely hated filling things out. She put down the quill and stood up, smoothing her   
pants and moving her hair out of her face as she walked out to the balcony.

The piano sat in the room behind her- untouched, gathering dust. She hadn’t played in a month or more- she longed to touch the keys again, and bring someone, even just herself, happiness through a song.

She gazed out to the stars before her, leaning on the balcony’s railing. She recently had it installed because she didn’t know if she could trust herself to not fall off of the balcony without a railing.

The wind, gentle and calm, blew around her like a caress from a lover. Not that she would know. She had been with Shane, sure, but did she know much about love? Not at all. People had told her that it was magical. That you’d know it when you felt it. But she had never felt it, and it had never found her. She had begun to give up hope.

Giving up hope wasn’t something Din did often, mind you. She didn’t give up on her siblings even when they were annexed into a different country. Din was an optimist, you could say- she always tried her best to see the good in people, and she always helped wherever she could. She helped her friends, she helped mortals, and she tried to help anyone who needed it.

Was anyone there to help her, though?

No.

Nobody was there for her,

not someone she wanted, anyways.

Shane had tried,

Melissa had tried,

Rosalie had tried, 

and even Nayru had tried.

She didn’t want them, nor did she want their help. 

They weren’t the right person. 

So she stayed

alone

tearful

and wishing she knew where that person was.

The person who would help her,

and bring her happiness,

and help her, the way she tried to help everyone else.


	8. Broken Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooooo tw for an eating disorder?? it's never explicitly stated but it's kinda hinted at... plus it's literally what's being discussed but just in a lowkey kinda way idk  
> Din is suffering and lil Matt is worried for his big sis

(Listen to: Hurt (Johnny Cash version) )

(here it is for you lazy ppl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ahHWROn8M0 )

12AM

There was a gentle breeze blowing through the door. Why it was open, Din couldn’t remember. She thought she closed it before she went to sleep. Nonetheless, she still got up and, blanket pulled around her body, trudged over to the door, going to shut it, when she noticed them.

The stars.

They twinkled in such a mesmerizing fashion, that even she, who couldn’t stand the dark, couldn’t help but be in awe. She stood there for a few minutes, staring at them, before the chill got to her and she finally closed the door. 

When she turned around, she was shocked to see a teenager, Canada, standing behind her, tears in his eyes. “Matt? Matt, baby, what’s wrong?” She asks quietly, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “I-I heard the others talking…” He says quietly, looking down. “They were saying… That you were trying to leave again…” Din’s eyes widen a little, and she embraces the young country as the blanket falls from her shoulders. “Oh, Mattie… I’m so sorry, I-“

“You are, aren’t you?!” He pushes Din away, tears falling down his face as his face reddens. He clenched his fists as the Quebecois woman sighs softly, giving a small nod. “There was a referendum… Again… And it would have given Quebec, essentially, independence.” “But why?! Don’t you care about us?!” Matt yells, stepping back as Din tries to approach him. 

“Matt, of course I do-“ “Porquoi?! Then why?! Why have you changed so much?!” He cries, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his flannel. “Matt…” “I remember you, from before you changed! You were-“ He falters, and tears continue to spill. “You were so much better… But you’re hurt, now. Even I can see it.” He shakes his head, and Din blinks back tears of her own, stepping forward to try and embrace the blond teen. 

But he steps back

and tears begin to fall down Din’s face, and her whole body trembles. 

“Please… Please, grande soeur. Don’t do this anymore.” Matt begs, hugging himself and looking off to the side, refusing to meet eyes with the devastated province before him.

“I can’t…”

“Bullshit!” He suddenly yells, reaching out and grabbing Din, holding her by the shoulders. “I don’t care what you think, or what you think they want, or anything! Please! Sil vous plait-“ He chokes on his tears, hugging his sister tightly. “Please, stop doing this to yourself… This isn’t helping anyone, no matter what they tell you…” He says quietly, burying his face in Din’s neck, tears still falling.

10 minutes pass.

“I can’t…” She mumbles, barely audible, picking up the young country and carrying him to his room down the hall. “Bonne nuit, petite frere…” She says quietly, putting him in his bed and going back to her room, silently, and steps out onto the balcony. She stares out to the lake, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"What's happening...?"


	9. If Only, If Only...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well lookie here something that wasn't supposed to be angst but at the last minute turns into angst, how typical of me  
> tw for hinting at death  
> i would die for Talia, no matter what, but I'd sell my soul for baby Talia and i hope you would too i mean i nearly cried writing this

(The camera slowly pans over to the roof of a house. It’s dark outside, no doubt nighttime. Stars and the moon are the only source of light. A young woman sits on the roof, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stares blankly out to the towns and cities within sight.)

It was none other than Talia, a young woman with red-or more accurately, orange- messy hair, turquoise eyes, and fair skin absolutely covered in freckles.  
She gave a wistful sigh, eyes scanning the towns and cities below for any signs of life. However, at this time of night, in this weather, none were to be found. She was fidgeting with her fingers, intertwining them in all different ways. It was a habit, to see how many different ways she could tangle her fingers. A cold wind was blowing through the area, and it chilled her to the bone. She wasn’t wearing enough to keep her warm, only a t-shirt and jeans. She thought back to her childhood.

“Hey! Hey, are you okay?” A woman called, hovering over top of Talia. She blinked a few times, examining the woman. She had messy reddish brown hair and hazel eyes that had obviously seen a lot in their days. Light freckles, fair skin, and rosy cheeks… “Sh-I think she’s dead…” The woman called out, and a raven-haired male approached the two. “Hm…” He scanned the redheaded child. 

“No. She’s examining you. See the way her eyes are moving around?”

“Well, yeah, but-“ 

“Come, Crystal. Pick her up, and I’ll get these two.” He tells the woman named Crystal, who picked up the young girl before her. Talia squeaked and shoved away, her turquoise eyes staring up to Crystal in fear. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you… These are your kin- your brothers, is that right?” She asks, gesturing to two young boys, one with strawberry blond hair and the other with the same red hair as Talia. 

The girl only nods, slowly approaching her brothers and maintaining eye contact with Crystal. “Sean?” She shakes the redheaded boy gently, and he gives a yawn, looking up to see his younger sister. “Talia!” The two embraced, giving happy sighs. “Seamus…?” The two turn to the strawberry blond boy still passed out beside them. He doesn’t stir. 

“Seamus, you lazy git!” Sean calls, poking his brother’s face. Seamus makes a small noise of discomfort, rolling over onto his back and glaring up at his younger brother. “What?” “You’re… You’re not-“ Talia struggles to find the words as she eventually settles for hugging Seamus tightly, which prompts a happy smile from the oldest child. “Talia… You’re… You’re alright…” 

“Yeah…”

“I’m so glad-I thought we’d lost you…” 

“So… Sean, Seamus, and Talia, that’s your names?” Crystal interrupts, raising an eyebrow. Seamus gives a nod and a toothy grin, as Talia grips Sean’s hand tightly as a defense mechanism of sorts. “Where’s your parents? Why are you three out in the forest alone?” “We’re not alone! We have each other!” Seamus exclaims, and Crystal only rolls her eyes. “Our parents… Well, our mum… She died…” Sean supplies, looking to Talia, who had tears brimming in her large childish eyes. “But-But it’s okay! We’re all together still, so it’s okay.” He adds quickly, hugging his sister tightly. This seems to calm the young girl somewhat, as she gives a shaky sigh. “Talia, she can’t… She doesn’t really know how to talk that well.” Seamus explains, sighing. “None of us do, we never had a dad or anything so our mum had to go to work… And she couldn’t teach us if she was working, see? So…”

Crystal had stayed silent the whole time as she pursed her lips, only nodding after another moment’s thought. “So you guys are what, 5, 7, and 10?” She asks, and Seamus huffs. “I’m 12. Sean’s 8, and Talia’s 6.” “Close enough. How would you guys like to come with us? We-“ She gestures to the raven-haired male who had been standing there silently the entire time, as he gives a lazy wave. “This is Aurelio, and my name is Crystal. It’s just us, but we’ve got more than enough room in the house…” She trails off, raising an eyebrow and giving a shrug. “I won’t make you come with me, I mean, I am a strange woman who you don’t know, but-“ Talia gets up and slowly makes her way over to Crystal, sitting on the grass before her and pulling up the leg of her pants. “What…” Crystal squats and looks at the exposed leg, cringing. “What happened?” She asks, examining the large wound covering the child’s leg. 

“Dogs… No-Wolves… Wolves try to eat me…” Talia explains quietly, tearing up. “Seamus… Seamus stopped them.” She adds after a moment, and Crystal looks up to Seamus for confirmation. The blond boy only nods solemnly, holding up his hand and rolling down his sleeve to show bite marks. “… You guys are coming with me. I can heal you all up… And I can teach you how to thrive. How to… More than survive. You’ll never need anything again, you’ll know how to do things yourself… I’ll teach you all how to speak different languages, how to write, how to do mathematics…” She nods to herself, picking up Talia carefully and a warm ball of light green light appears in her hand. 

She presses it to the gaping wound and it begins to heal, the dried blood disappearing, and the bite marks turning back to normal flesh. Talia stares in amazement and wonder, mouth agape. “Whoa! How-How did you do that?!” Seamus asks, bouncing up and down and grinning. “Was that magic?!” “Seamus-“ Sean puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder, giving a small smile. “Calm down. She said she would teach us, yeah? So we’ll wait. She’ll show us how we can do that too… And then we can always protect Talia.” “I want- I want to be strong too!” Talia exclaims, looking up at Crystal, who offers a smile in return. “Alright. Well, let’s get home, then, and get you all a clean change of clothes… Then we can tend to any leftover wounds you’ve got…” “Okay!” Seamus chirps, and the five set off, on their way to a new beginning.

 

Talia just gives a small laugh as the memories come back, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes. “I almost forgot about that… The day we met…” She laid back, staring up to the stars. “I wonder… Do you remember it too? Did you feel the same wonder when you first met us?” She sighs softly, smiling a little. “Did we change your life like you changed ours?”

BONUS:  
“… I miss you, big sister…” She mumbles, and the tears began to spill and soon enough, sobs wracked her body relentlessly. “I miss you so much…”  
“… I miss you too, Talia…” Crystal says quietly, tears falling from her own eyes as she turned away, directing her attention anywhere else. “I wish I hadn’t left…”


	10. IN THE NEWS: Smol Bean Who Deserves Better Gets Killed By Cruel Creator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw b/c depression and death and suicidal thoughts
> 
> oops i killed my baby girl

There was no wind coming through the window. Talia found this odd. Usually during moments like this, there was a wind, to act as some sort of symbolism. Like memories were being carried by the wind, and they were blowing around her. But no, there was nothing today.

She had had enough of this. Of everything. She couldn’t do it anymore.

She looked to the blade in her hand. She glanced to the note on the countertop beside her.

She was going to do it.

So then why was she so scared?

How could humans do this, knowing they would never get their life back? Knowing that they only had the one shot at life that they were about to throw away? 

Did they really hate themselves so much? 

Were they really so discontented with their lives that they’d end it in hopes of finding a better place to exist, or maybe even just a place to not exist?

Was it really that bad?

Talia didn’t know what bad families were like. Her family was, she thought, the best she could’ve asked for. 

Her brothers were always there for her, and after Crystal found them, she never wanted for much because it was all provided for. 

Sure, her dad may as well have never existed, and yeah, her mum died, but those weren’t her family, not to her anyway.

But she did know about uselessness. 

About feeling lost, 

helpless, 

useless, 

and worthless. Every time there was a particularly long spell of bad weather, she’d feel ridiculously depressed. 

She had trouble eating, sleeping, and even getting up and out of bed in the morning was a chore. She felt so lethargic, so…

Pointless.

Like her whole existence had lost its point. She had helped Crystal already, she had lived more than long enough. She was done.

“I’m sorry…” she manages, pressing the knife to her neck as tears began to prick at her eyes. “It might be a week, maybe longer, before I’m fully regenerated…”

“But at least I’ll be gone… Away from all this, even just for a while…”

Clover was laying on the floor near her owner, paws covering her face. She gave a whine, seemingly understanding what Talia was about to do.

“… I’m sorry…” She mumbles again, and thrusts the blade into her neck, letting out a cry of agony.

Clover howled,

but there was nobody to hear her.


	11. Top 10 Sibling Rivalries (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how do you write arguments, especially intense ones?? i don't know i never have arguments really especially not ones this bad so oopsie daisy  
> tw for death baiting, harsh words, blood

“Pack your shit and leave! Just- fucking go! This never would have happened if you didn’t exist, you know that?! You’re nothing! You hear me?! Nothing!” Crystal yelled, fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. 

She picked up her glass and threw it across the room, where it hit the wall right next to Talia.

Talia was in tears, hysterical and hiccupping as she cowered, trying to back away from the furious woman before her. She didn’t remember how this fight had even started.   
Neither of them did. 

All Crystal knew was that Talia had done something wrong, again, and that it was totally preventable. 

And all Talia knew was she was scared of Crystal, and scared of what she might do, but she was too paralyzed with fear to leave.

“C-Crystal *hic* please-please, calm-*hic* calm-calm down- *hic*-“ Talia stutters, wiping her eyes with the her arm. 

There was blood on her arm. 

It was her blood. 

She hadn’t noticed that. 

When did it get there?

Oh.

There’s a cut on my arm, with my blood, which means I’m bleeding, she thought to herself, looking at the shard of glass embedded in her freckled arm.  
Then she snapped back to reality.

“Are you listening to me, Talia?!” Crystal demands, grabbing a fistful of the redhead’s shirt and pulling her up.

“I-I *hic* I- No-“ Talia cowered even further back, becoming as small as her already petite body would allow. “I- I’m sor-*hic* sorry-“

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! Get-“ Crystal’s arm whipped up, pointing towards the foyer.

“Get out.”

“Cry-Crystal *hic*-“ Talia began, but Crystal shoved her away before she could continue.

“I said get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've been having severe writer's block, and i'm also doing some other projects aside from ao3 so like... i'm sorry if anyone even reads this and wants to know wtf i'm doing...  
> pls comment so i know i'm not writing for myself


	12. Top 10 Animal Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1- Bruniikyol the dragon  
> sue me, i stole Skyrim's dragon language. what else was i supposed to do. pretend Skyrim was made by people who had access to ancient dragon stuff and unbeknownst to the players of Skyrim, they're learning the actual tongue of dragon? idfk?  
> no trigger warnings this time, i'm doing good! just a little bit of self-loathing but it's more 'i don't like something i did now what' than anything else. Talia is best girl. fight me on this.

“Talia?” Bruniikyol flew down and landed beside the redheaded woman, gently pushing its muzzle against her affectionately. “I can sense your sadness…” The dragon looked concerned- as concerned as a dragon can look, that is. Talia merely gave a gentle laugh, hugging herself and staying quiet. 

“Your name means… Savage fire, right?” “… Yes, in your tongue. Why do you ask?” “Just making sure I haven’t lost my touch…” Talia looks down to the grass beneath the two, admiring the size of the shadow being cast by her dragon friend. “I mean… I’ve clearly lost any skill I had with being normal… You’re probably my best friend.” She says with a dry laugh. “You and Yolfeyn, that is.” 

Bruniikyol looked concerned again, as he had never heard Talia speak so lowly of herself. “Friend Talia… You need not change who you are just to befriend other humans…” He nuzzled Talia carefully, making sure he didn’t knock her over, which elicited a small sigh from the woman. 

“I’m an immortal who’s basically a god-tier of immortal. I’m even more immortal than you. But yet I can’t make friends with other humans, or hell, other personifications. What’s wrong with me? Am I- Is it because I’m human by birth? Can that affect your social skills? Is it because my only friends growing up were my brothers, Crystal, and you and Yolfeyn?” Talia asks, tears welling up in her eyes. “And now I’m asking a dragon why I can’t socialize. Jeez… No wonder…”

Bruniikyol looked troubled, giving a heavy sigh through his nostrils, breathing out a gust of warm air. Talia gives a gentle snort, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in her knees. “Bruniikyol, it’s fine, really. I just… I just wish I was better at this sort of thing… Socializing, making friends, not-“ She hesitates, trying to find the right thing to say. “Not just kissing someone because I like them and got caught in the moment…”

Bruniikyol still says nothing, but swishes his tail slowly and fans Talia gently with it. She leans against her large scaly friend, sighing wistfully. “How have things been here? You and Tinker Belle and Captain Hook and everyone else, you’re getting along, right?” She asks, looking up to the elder dragon. “I suppose we are, yes. James still tries to take the fairies for lights, but it’s all in good fun. He knows when he is overstepping his boundaries.” Bruniikyol replies, letting out a quiet huff.

“That’s good. And what of Yolfeyn? And your child? Is it going well?” She asks, looking back down to her chipping nail polish and picking at it some more.

“As well as eagerly awaiting our child’s arrival can go, I should think. She grows impatient from laying on the egg all day, but I assure her constantly that she will not need to wait much longer. The young one should hatch any day now.”

“That’s good…”

“Friend Talia?”

“I’ve told you, just Talia is fine.” Talia says, but nonetheless glances back up to Bruniikyol.

“Friend Sean, your brother, he told me… of a human tradition, in which the parents of a child name one of their dearest friends to be the child’s godmother or godfather. In the instance that anything should happen to both of the parents, the godparent should assume responsibility for the child.”

“Mhm…”

“Would you consider being this young dragon’s godmother? Yolfeyn and I, we are not young anymore. We will not die for some time to come, if all goes well, but our child will certainly outlive us.” The great bronze dragon looks down to Talia, curiosity written on his scaly features. 

Talia begins to tear up and she nods vigorously. “I-I will! Definitely! I promise- I swear, as long as I live, I’ll protect your child with my life!”

Bruniikyol gives a contented snort, breathing out deeply. “That is good to hear, Friend Talia.” He closes his eyes, curling up around Talia’s small frame and carefully laying his tail in front of her. “I will take a nap now, if you find that to be acceptable. You may stay with me, if you so wish.”

Talia nods softly, yawning. “I am a little tired… I’ll stay here for a little while, yeah.” She says, closing her eyes and snuggling against the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests!!


	13. Fine, Great (another songfic chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had to reupload this because ao3's formatting is shit. sorry about that. there's no italics- just an 'enter' between lyrics and my writing. goddamn ao3 and their irritating formatting. make it easier for people who work in Word to copy-paste their stuff...

I hate worrying about the future  
'Cause all my current problems are based around the past  
And I hate when you call me late at night  
Just to check in to make sure I got nothing to be sad about

Din laughs warmly, her cheeks glowing lightly from the cold. The snow fell gently around her, but Din didn’t mind. She was glad it wasn’t hot, honestly. She held her phone in her hand, talking to her good friend, Knox. He was a great listener, and always there to reassure her or give advice when she needed it.  
She had been having trouble sleeping, and it was almost like Knox knew… Because despite it being 3AM in Nebraska, he still called her. He wanted to check up on her, and he wasn’t afraid to say it. He was surprisingly confident over the phone- probably because he worked in a call center.  
“I’m okay, Knox, I promise. I don’t know why you’re awake, though.”  
“I could… I could almost feel you having trouble sleeping. You said… You said you have insomnia and frequent nightmares that prompt panic attacks, so I… I thought I’d check on you. Call it what you will. I think it’s a special sixth sense. My ‘Din sense’.”  
Din’s laughter rung throughout the neighborhood, and a real smile came to her face. “Knox, oh my God. You’re the cutest thing, yknow that?”  
“… So was I right, then? Were you having trouble sleeping again?”

But it's all right, and I'm okay  
I won't need your help, anyway  
Ah, well, I hate having to think about my future  
When all I wanna do is worry about everyone but me

Din didn’t say anything. She was quiet for a remarkable time- so long that Knox actually had to lift his phone from his ear to make sure she was still on the line. Her breaths became shallow, and eventually, she forced a quiet ‘yeah’.  
“Din…”  
“It’s not-it’s not a big deal I mean I don’t know why you care so much I’ve been suffering like this for so long and it’s not like you can do anything about it-“ Din rambles, speaking much faster than normal before being cut off by Knox.  
“I care because you’re my friend, Din.” He says sweetly, and tears spring to Din’s eyes.  
“… I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Knox. I’ve gotta go to work in an hour or two.”  
“Wh- 5AM is when you start?”  
“Yeah.” Din lies, looking down. Grateful she wasn’t talking to him face-to-face, or he’d have seen right through her as he usually does.  
“… Okay, well… Try to get some sleep? Please. If not for yourself, then for me.” Knox pleads, silent desperation filling his request. Din sighs softly.  
“Okay. I will. I’ll try.” She agrees reluctantly, feeling bad for causing the Nebraskan so much worry. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

I'm so tired or maybe just bored  
I can't really tell the difference whenever I'm talking to you  
And I know that you just adore  
Starting off with me, that way that there's no way that I'll assume

Kellie frowned into her cereal, poking angrily at it. Aiden sat across the table from her, being concerned for her. Silence was the only thing that filled the household- Vincent was talking with Crystal, but they were in their room so they were quiet. Dylan was out, and Emma was in her room or something.  
“Kellie?”  
“What?” Kellie snaps, looking up at her brother. He wasn’t eating- it was noon, so he’d already had breakfast. He was just waiting for her to open up, and talk to him.  
“I… I’m worried about you…”  
“Don’t be.” She says coldly, standing and dumping what remains of her breakfast. “Mummy and Daddy aren’t, so why should you be?”  
“You go into your room for the night at 7, go to sleep around 3AM, wake up around noon, and don’t talk to anyone about what you’re doing.”  
“Why should I? Nobody cares, Aiden. Face it. We live in one of the most broken families in the world. Nobody gives a shit.” She snarls, and Aiden flinches but stays quiet as he looks at his hands.  
“… I care…”  
“Wow, the most useless member of our family cares about me. What joyous news.” Kellie remarks, sarcasm dripping from every word. She begins to leave the kitchen.  
“… They don’t know that you hurt yourself, do they?”  
Kellie stops in her tracks.

That you're wasting all of my time  
To vent about your problems like how your Instagram stopped working  
And how your friends bailed on you  
But it was funny cause it was the day you were supposed to hang with me

Aiden stands up, frowning as he looks to his sister. “They don’t, do they? Kellie, I’m not stupid. None of us are, but I think I’m the only one who’s noticed.”  
“I- Good for you. So you know. What the fuck are you gonna do about it, Aiden? You’re the good child, so what, you’re gonna tell on me?”  
“No. I know that won’t help anyone. I know Mama will just berate you for doing something so self-destructive. No, I want to help you, Kellie. I want to know why you’re hurting yourself. What happened?”  
“What happened? God, Aiden. Everything. We’ve got shit parents who don’t know what they’re doing, and all 3 of my siblings hate me. Just because I can’t live up to my physical state of being, mentally. It’s not my fault I can’t use the same logic and reasoning as you all! I- I wasn’t ready to grow up! I’m sorry I act like a child, and I’m sorry I act spoilt sometimes, and I’m sorry I hate everyone but what you give is what you get, right?! I’m just giving what I get, Aiden.” Kellie yells, beginning to cry.  
“No, Kellie…” Aiden shakes his head, sighing. “No, you just don’t try to befriend any of us. You isolate yourself from the family just as much as Emma does.”  
“Rich, coming from you.” Kellie snaps, and Aiden sighs again.  
“Just… Please… Stop hurting yourself, okay?”  
“…”  
“Kellie-“  
“Fine.”

I'm guilty as charged for leading you on  
A lie that I know is easy to see  
But it's crucial to blot out any  
Signs that I might have feelings

Din frowned as Ben and Nicholas continued with their petty arguing. Another state meeting had come and was supposed to be done in 20 minutes, but with the fact that Grace wasn’t present, Din figured that nobody would be able to stop the two rival states. Aside from the small frown etched into her features, her face was blank as she was lost in thoughts.  
“… Din… Okay…? Din- Din, are you okay?” Knox’s voice broke through Din’s deep thoughts, and she snapped her head up to look at him. He looked concerned, and seeing her face did nothing to ease his worries. “… You didn’t sleep last night, did you?” He asks sternly, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Well… No…”  
Knox sighs softly, shaking his head as he takes a chair next to the Quebecois woman. “What’s bothering you?”  
Din shook her head, refusing to tell Knox what was on her mind. He’d find it idiotic, she thought as she stayed silent, He’d think I was weird, I know he would.  
“Din, please…?”  
“… I’ll… I just… I hate being around Ben and Nic when they fight. It’s so aggravating.” She admits hesitantly. It wasn’t what was actually bothering her, but it was a decent substitute, she figured. Knox seemed to understand, nodding softly.  
“Do you want to go out for a minute? You look… You look like you’re having difficulty breathing comfortably…” He points out, and Din only just then realized how stagnant, short, and forced her breaths were becoming.  
“Yeah… That’d be nice, thanks.”

This way you don't ask me how am I  
This way you won't force me to proceed  
With actually having to tell you my worries  
With actually having you give a damn about me

 

“Now, what’s really bugging you?” Knox asks Din once they’re outside the meeting room. Din sighs softly.  
“I don’t know. I just… I feel so bad… For lying to everyone… But I know I have to, you know? I have to because otherwise… It’s just so much worse… Having everyone actually care about me…”  
“Din…”  
“No, Knox, it’s-“  
“No, listen to me. We care because you’re our friend, and seeing a friend suffer… It hurts. You don’t like watching Nicholas hurt himself, right?”  
“… Right…”  
“And the way you feel when he won’t listen, or when he doesn’t accept your help…”  
“It sucks.”  
“Exactly. That’s how we feel about you.”  
“…”  
Din stares blankly at the wall, and the arguing from in the meeting room dies down relatively fast.  
“… Are you ready to go back in? Do you want me to ask Nicholas if you can take the day off?”  
“No… I’m fine. Thank you.” Din gives Knox a warm smile, and he nods back, offering a small smile in return.

You giving a damn about-  
I hate worrying about the future  
'Cause all my fucking problems are based around the past  
And I hate when you call me late at night

Crystal was silent, which was never a good thing. Vincent had just confided in her that he was worried about her, yet again, and now she wasn’t talking. Vincent, ever the caring husband, had decided he would go downstairs, make some tea, and then come back to check on her. Crystal was still somewhat comatose, but eventually she gave a heavy sigh.  
Vincent tapped the door with his foot, as he was holding two mugs- one in each hand-, and Crystal gave a soft hum as she stood and opened the door for him.  
“Aw, thanks Vincent.” She took her mug from him, and he gave a small nod.  
“Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you now?”  
Crystal frowned, sitting back on her bed and taking a sip of her tea, thoughtful.  
“I mean, I’d… I’d like to, but you would think it’s stupid.”  
“Maybe, but I can still help you and reassure you that your fears are irrational if it is stupid.” He points out as he sits next to her, prompting a chuckle from the European woman.  
“… I just… I can’t help but wonder, yknow, about what… What could have happened, I guess. So much has happened… What would happen if we never met… What would happen if you never owned up to actually being the kids’ father… What would happen if the kids never went after you that day…” She trails off, but picks back up on the toughest subject of all.  
“What would have happened if you had left us…”

Just to check in to make sure I got nothing to be sad about  
But it's alright, and I'm okay  
I won't need your help, anyway  
Ah, well  
I hate having to think about my future  
When all I wanna do is worry about everyone but me

“Crystal…”  
“No, no, like I said, it’s stupid. I know I can’t change anything and I’m really glad you’re here right now and I’m so, so incredibly happy that you didn’t leave, but I-“  
“Crystal.”  
“What?”  
“I love you.”  
Crystal stayed silent, putting her mug onto her bedside table and shifting to face Vincent.  
“… I know…”  
“I love you a lot. I would never want to hurt you, and I feel… I feel terrible for nearly leaving that day.”  
“I know you do. I’m sorry-“  
“Ah. Shush. I feel terrible… But I’m almost glad it happened. You managed to help me through my fears of disappointing everyone, and now I want to help you with this. I want us to be better, like you said.”  
Crystal’s eyes became slightly glossy with tears, and she nodded stiffly. Vincent held out his arms, and Crystal dove into them, hugging him tightly.  
“I won’t leave, I promise. I promise, I’ll try my best, and I’ll listen to your advice, and I’ll never scare you like that again.”  
“… Thank you…”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! this is over 2000 words! i'm doing good!

**Author's Note:**

> uhh okay this is and isn't finished?? i'll prob edit it if i can. idk  
> P L E A S E  
> C O M M E N T  
> i know you're reading, ppl who give this work hits  
> i see my hit count go up  
> nice try  
> i may be new here  
> but i'm not an idiot


End file.
